Going for a swim
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: An addition to Nickie Cullen's complicated life. Nikki decides to go to her underwater cave despite Jakes warnings. I don't own Nickie, my friend nickiecullenforlife does, this contains spanking dont like don't read


**I DO NOT OWN NIKKI, I ONLY WROTE THIS FIC BCUZ A FRIEND OF MINE (NIKKICULLENFORLIFE) REQUESTED ME TO WRITE A SPANK FIC FOR HER STORY. HER AWESOME FIC IS CALLED NIKKI CULLEN COMPLICATED LIFE. IT'S AMAZING SO U GUYS SHOULD SERIOUSLY CHECK IT OUT! SO THIS IS AN ADDITION TO CHAPTER 16, UMM THIS CONTAINS SPANKING SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

It was a Saturday, sunny and bright outside, beautiful weather the perfect day to go outside and here I was stuck, cooped up in my room because Edward refused to let me go outside. I was slowly beginning to lose my mind. I threw myself up from my bed and looked over at the window longingly.

My brother was way too overprotective for his own good. He wouldn't let me out of his sight these past few months now that the Volturi believed that Nessi was one of the immortal children. A whole bunch of nomads had came to see my niece, Renesmee and hopefully they would fight alongside with us if the Volturi decided to destroy her.

I would do everything in my power to stop them from taking Nessie. She was my niece and nobody including the volturi was ever going to take her away from us. I shook those thoughts out of my head quickly and focused at the task at hand.

I ran over to my door and opened it listening carefully for Edwards voice he would have to be preoccupied so he wouldn't notice my absence. Him and Bella where talking, discussing there fears about Renesmee and what not. I smiled grate full for the aversion and shut the door, swinging my legs over the window, I jumped landing softly onto the grass. I started running toward the forest.

I was going to my special secrete place that no one besides me and Jacob knew about. I often went there when ever i felt stressed out or just needed a place to think. I slowed down as I reached my destination and started to pull my sneakers and socks off. I was going swimming.

I knew that this was dangerous seeing as I needed to breath unlike my siblings who could hold their breath for eternity and not feel a thing. The curse of being a lynax.

I took a deep breath as i dove into my pond. It was a good swim till I finally got to my cave. Only a few minutes passed until the lack of oxygen had gotten into me. I blame half of it on the fact that I had spent the whole morning yelling at Edward about being such a damn overprotective brother. I turned around, feeling like a failure for not making the swim but needing air to breath nevertheless.

I soon broke through the surface and started to choke up water whilst gasping for air. After I could finally breath normally again I swam over to the edge of the pond. I collapsed onto the ground. I was never so happy to see dirt moss and trees again.

I suddenly found myself yanked upright and saw a very angry Jacob. Crap this was not good. "What the hell where you thinking Nicole! Didn't I tell you never to come back here again! You could have died, do you not realize that!" He asked, his arms where wrapped around mine, gripping onto them so tightly.

"Jake I'm fine. Nothing happened! You're making a big deal out of nothing. I was bored and decided to go for a swim-"

"More like trying to go to you're underwater cave." He said coolly, cutting me off. I glared at him and broke out of his grasp to put my shoes back on.  
"Whatever Jacob. I'm fine and I don't need you treating me as if I'm a child. I get enough of that crap from Edward." I was caught off guard by Jake's laugh.

"Speaking of your family, I'm sure that Carlisle will be pleased to hear what you've been up to." Jake said with a smirk."You cannot be serious! You cant tell my father please you promised!" I begged, I would literally use my gift and use vines to tie him to a tree if that's what I had to do to make him keep quite.

"Jake please don't tell him." I begged trying to force myself cry. "And why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason." Jake asked.

I sighed, I really couldn't believe what I was about to tell him. "Because Carlisle would spank me of he knew what I had done. And it really hurts so please don't say anything to him." Jake's eyes widened in shock and then he surprised me by smiling. "Don't worry I promise not to tell." He reassured me.

I sighed in relief and murmured a thank you but before I could even blink I found myself over Jacobs lap. "Jake what the hell!"

"Just because I promised not to tell your parents doesn't mean your getting off that easy. You could have gotten yourself killed and I'm going to make sure you don't do something that reckless again." And with saying that he bought his hand swiftly down onto my backside.

"What are you doing Jacob! Stop!" I yelled, attempting to free myself from his lap. But he held me in place, not stopping once, ignoring my protests. "I hate you!" I screamed as his hand came down onto my backside, causing me to yelp out in pain.

"I don't care if you hate me or not Nicole, that's beside the point. What you did today was dangerous. You could have died today do you not realize that?" He asked, continuing to bring his hand onto my backside over and over again.

I gritted my teeth, doing my best not to cry as his hand delivered numerous blows to my rear end. "I told you not to come here ever again did I not?" He asked as I remained silent, too engrossed with the pain to answer.

He landed a particularly hard swat on my sit spot and I yelled. "Ow! Y-Yeah you did." I murmured quickly, I would say nearly any damn thing to get me out of this torture known as a spanking.

"And why do you think I asked you that?"

"Because you wanted for me to stay safe." I replied, suddenly feeling like an idiot for ever coming here in the first place. "That's right, because I care about you. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you and so I would appreciate it if I'd never have to know." He responded giving me about five or so more swats before lifting me up into a standing position.

I looked at him tearfully doing my best to stop myself from crying. Jake wrapped me into a hug and clung onto him. "I- I'm sorry Jake." I murmured his back not caring if he had heard me through my constant sobs.

"Shh.. I know that you are. Just please don't ever scare me like that again. I care about you Nikki and I don't want to lose you." I smiled at his statement knowing that I felt the same exact way.

"Come on, lets get you home." Jake said taking his hand in mine as we walked back towards the house. I smiled and put my arm around his waist, snuggling closer to him. "That really hurt you know." I told him sourly rubbing at my backside as if to distinguish the pain.

"Good it was supposed too." I scowled at him and hit him lightly on the arm. That was not the answer I was looking for. I was expecting sympathy.

"I hope you learned your lesson Nicole." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah the next time I go swimming I'm taking you with me."

"Sounds like a plan"

**AND SO THAT'S THE END OKAY SO I REALIZE THAT I'VE PROBABLY USED THE WORD "I" LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES AND SO I'M SOOOO SORRY IF THIS SUCKED SORRY LIZZY THAT IT TOOK ME FREAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE LOL I BLAME MY STUPID COMPUTER ANYWAY PLZ TELL ME WAT U THINK AND GO AND CHECK OUT NIKKI CULLEN COMPLICATED LIFE IT'S AN AWESOME STORY! ^_^**


End file.
